Peripheral devices have become available which are able to perform a number of related functions, such as copying, printing, faxing and scanning. These devices are sometimes referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs). An MFP may include a print engine for printing pages and a scanner. The scanner is typically configured to allow a walk-up user to scan a hardcopy document so as to create data (scan data) that describes the page. After the hardcopy document is scanned, the MFP may allow the walk-up user to send the scan data to a particular destination and/or to print additional copies of the document, etc.
The MFP has gained wide acceptance in the market place. One reason for this market success is associated with the versatility of these devices. It would be desirable, however, to increase the versatility of an MFP beyond the present state of the art.